shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Supo Supo no Mi
The Supo Supo no Mi (Glove Glove Fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to make anything "fit like a glove" by creating gloves out of anything his hands touch. It was eaten by Quinn Robinson of the Steel Rod Pirates. Appearance The Supo Supo no Mi looks like a dark blue pineapple, with red leaves at the top and black swirls. Strengths and Weaknesses The Supo Supo no Mi's main strength is that it can make gloves out of anything the user touches. However, the object must be bigger than the user's hand, and the hand must be open. As an example, if the user touches a pebble, it would not work. However, if the user buried his hand in a pile of pebbles, then they could form a glove of pebbles. Much the same way, if the user pushed his hands in the ground, or a pool of water, when the user's hands get pulled out a glove can form. It does not also necessarily need to come out as a glove. The user can also create gauntlets or claws, which are just specific types of gloves that can be better suited for battle. The size of the glove is dependant on the amount of object there is, as well as the user's desired size, weight, etc. For example, when creating a stone glove, the user can take as much stone as there is or as much that would cover the hand. The glove could be two feet wide or just enough to cover the hand. Another function of this fruit is that the object formed into a glove, can also function as it's original object. As an example, touching a cannon will not just create iron gloves, but a glove that can shoot cannon balls, or by touching a sword, a bladed glove can be created. It can also be used on animals and humans, with out adding physical harm to them. With this ability he can use their natural abilities (fangs, claws, shells, etc.) to create a greater offence or defence. Outside of the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses to the ocean and Kairoseki, another weakness comes from the material. If the material used is weak, the glove will also be weak; if the material used is strong, the glove will also be strong. However, after training the user can combine material to enhance their strength. Another weakness would be that he can feel whatever is made into a glove. This means that if he were to attempt to use fire as a glove (without an insulation glove in the middle) he would burn his hand. However, this weakness is easily overcome with training the amount of gloves that can be worn. Usage The Supo Supo no Mi is mostly used for fighting. It provides both offense and defence, however, if used in the most basic way, is very restricted. If used in the most basic way, the user can only use his hand for attacking and can only protect his hands from attacks. However, if trained, the user can manage the size and shape, providing greater range and protection. When removing the gloves, the user could either reunite the glove from its original source or simply take it off reverting the material to its natural state. Attacks Terra Glove: Quinn creates a glove from earth. Terra Blocker: Alteration of Terra Glove, where Quinn changes the shape of the gloves to defend. Fist of Gaia: Alteration of Terra Glove, where Quinn takes a large amount of earth and attacks an opponent at full strength. Gravel Gauntlet: Quinn creates a gauntlet using pebbles and small rocks. Gravel Guard: Alteration of Gravel Gauntlet, where Quinn changes the shape to defend. Aqua Arms: Quinn creates a glove from fresh water that extends to the elbow. Aqua Blades: Alteration of Aqua Arms, where Quinn changes the shape to create water blades up the glove. Aqua Claws: Alteration of Aqua Arms, where Quinn changes the shape to create claws. Fist of Poseidon: Alteration of Aqua Arms, where Quinn uses a large amount of water and attacks an opponent at full stength. Marble Mitt: Quinn creates a mitten using marble. Midas Glove: Quinn creates a glove using gold. Steel Gage: Quinn creates a glove from iron or steel. Saw Gage: Alteration of Steel Gage, where Quinn creates small saw-like blades around the glove. Blade Gage: Quinn creates a bladed glove from a sword, or several blades. Cannon Fist: Quinn creates a glove from a cannon, can fire cannon balls. Fist of God: Alteration of Steel Gage, where Quinn takes a large amount of iron/steel and creates a massive glove and attacks an opponent at full strength. Bear Arms: Quinn creates a glove using a bear and uses it's incredible arm strength to enhance his attacks. As an added bonus, it keeps the hands warm in winter. Wolf Fang: Quinn creates a glove using a wolf and uses it's fierce bite to enhance his attacks. As an added bonus, it keeps the hands warm and is noted to be rather stylish. Turtle Shield: Quinn creates a defensive glove using a turtle's hard shell to enhance his defence. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Galcion